Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-based ink for ink-jet recording, an ink cartridge and an ink-jet recording apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is proposed a water-based ink for ink-jet recording using a pigment (hereinafter referred to as a “water-based pigment ink” in some cases) wherein a predetermined amount of 1,2-alkanediol is added so as to realize a stable discharge (see Japanese Patent No. 4764562 corresponding to United States Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005/0139124 and 2003/0097960 and Japanese Patent No. 4764563 corresponding to United States Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005/0139124, 2003/0097960 and 2007/0282033).
However, when the 1,2-alkanediol is added to the water-based pigment ink, the re-dispersion property is lowered. In view of this, it is considered to add a surfactant to the water-based pigment ink so as to improve the re-dispersion property. Depending on the kind of surfactant, however, there is such a problem that the chromaticness of a recorded matter is lowered.
An object of the present teaching is to provide a water-based ink for ink-jet recording which uses a pigment and which is capable of improving the re-dispersion property without lowering the chromaticness of the recorded matter.